Here Comes the Bride! Err... Groom!
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: (( 2+?, fluff, humor, naughtiness, yaoi, shounen ai )) Duo's getting married ... but to whom?


Here Comes the Bride! Err... Groom!  
By Mizuno Mouri   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the series or the beau~tiful bishounen but if I did I would be one happy chibi girl because I'd have all rights to Quatre as my love slave!! Bwahahahaha *ahem* I don't own them, never will, but I can dream! Don't sue me, it's not worth it and I won't ever talk to you again if you do so there! /~  
  
Dedications: Dedicated to Spirit and Thai, many happy returns to your wonderful new marriage.  
  
  
  
Duo stood at the alter, his palms sweating and eyes wondering back and forth between his best man and the priest. 'I can't believe it! We're finally getting married!' His thoughts brightened but his stomached tightened. He was getting married. This was it, no more being a bachelor. He was beginning his life anew with the person he loved with all his heart and soul.  
  
A hand landed softly on his shoulder and put gentle pressure there.   
"Calm down, Duo. You've been waiting for this a long time, don't start worrying now, and just go with it." Duo turned around and faced his best man. His shaggy moss green-brown hair and Prussian eyes glimmering with happiness for the other.  
"Thanks Heero. I'm just really nervous. I mean, I never thought I'd propose, let alone get a yes as my reply." Duo twisted the end of his braid in his hand. He was so nervous and worried. Heero sighed at his old friend and began to dust off the black tuxedo Duo was wearing.  
"I know Duo. Just calm down, you know he's just as nervous as you are, if not more." Heero finished brushing Duo's suit and then straightened his tie. Sighing softly, Heero turned around and faced the priest. Duo looked up into the ceiling and closed his eyes, all of this seemed so surreal. It only seemed a little while ago that they had started their relationship and now they were getting married. He was happy.   
  
The memories flooded into his mind. The many long and wonderful nights spent in front of the fireplace snuggling and kissing, long winter days spent playing outside in the snow, the night's spent in each other's arms. Duo stopped his train of thought and looked back down, facing the seats of all the people that had come. He knew of at least 58 [1] teary-eyes in the building and then some. He smiled softly, everyone had happily accepted the relationship and the marriage. He couldn't have been more thrilled. He was so happy, that it was nearly causing him to be over come with tears of joy. The emotions ran rampant through him like a runaway train. The beauty that had captured him and caused him to fall in love entranced him.   
  
Duo began to twist the end of his braid in his hand. The time until the ceremony was killing him, he couldn't wait to see his love, it had been to long since he had last seen his beloved. It had been nearly a week, due to the silly marriage superstitions he was not to see his bride until the wedding, not before, not even a second and it was driving him batty. He was getting so nervous. Wouldn't it ever start? And without any warning "Here Comes the Bride" began to play through the air. Duo looked down the aisle, down all the way to the entrance. There stood Wufei, grinning slightly, but still producing that same old grumpy aura. He was once more wearing white, only this time it was not in mourning [2]. He took slow and deliberate steps down the aisle. Casting a small smile at Duo as he walked up towards where he stood. Duo smirked slightly, he didn't know how it was managed but Wufei had ended up being the flower gir... bearer.   
  
Wufei continued down the aisle his white tuxedo and satin black sash making a soft swishing sound as he walked down the aisle, casting petals on the floor and continuing on down the aisle. Duo was happy Wufei had agreed to all of this, to become the flower bearer. They had both agreed that they wanted no children at the ceremony. It would've been to much trouble to explain certain things to them at the age they were to be at. The wedding music continually got louder as Trowa appeared on the aisle, taking his place at the side of it, waiting for the person Duo was to marry and live with the rest of his life. The music chimed in even more as a small figure slowly walked under the archway and entered the cathedral. Duo beamed, the smile on his face lighting up the whole entire room.   
  
The small figure walked down the aisle to Trowa, offering his own arm to be lead down the aisle. Trowa took the arm and proceeded to lead the lithe framed form down the aisle. Dressed in a white tuxedo contrasting to Trowa's dark brown one, a blue sash was on his waist, gently knotted at the side and falling down the pant's leg, a softer blue vest was seen under the jacket and the small ensemble was completed by the simple white lace embroidery that was around the hems of the collar of the jacket. He continued down the aisle being lead there by a softly smiling Trowa. Shoulder length blonde hair fell in around the young man's face, wispy bangs falling over the azure colored eyes.   
  
Finally he appeared at the alter, Trowa released his arm and turned to Duo giving him the 'you hurt him and I'll kill you' look. Duo gulped slightly as he turned and faced the priest along with his husband to be. The priest smile strangely, it wasn't every day he married two men. He was slightly stunned but he was willing to marry them anyway. Smiling warmly at the two brooms and their procession, he began the services.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two together in holy matrimony..." He began his services and all fell silent.   
  
Duo couldn't contain the feelings in he had. His face broke out into a rather large smile. He slowly reached out his hand and grasped his koibito's hand, entangling their fingers. Both were scared and happy at all the same time. They turned to face each other, cobalt meeting cerulean. They tuned out the priest and drowned in each other. Letting the empathic link between both of them strengthen and become more significant. They were at peace with the other. Their souls bear to the other. They were at home with themselves. Then the question came.  
"Do you, Duo Maxwell, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love, honor, and protect til death do you part?"  
"I do." Duo smiled and pulled the ring from the ring bearer. Pulling it off he placed the ring onto his new husbands ring finger. A simple band made of gundanium and gold twined together.   
  
The priest nodded and then turned to the young blonde standing beside Duo, smiling just as much. The tears of joy could almost be seen falling but they hadn't begun yet.  
"Do you, Quatre Raberba Winner, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and protect till death do you part?" Quatre smiled sweetly and nodded.  
"I do." Quatre retrieved a ring of the same as his and placed it on Duo's hand, forever marking them as each other's. The priest smiled at them both.  
"Unless there is anyone who speaks against this holy union..." The priest gave a moment of silence for those who might step forward and then continued when no one spoke, "then I now pronounce you man and umm man?" He said with a little uncertainty, but that was enough for Duo and Quatre. They both leaned forward, intent on one thing. Smiles breaking the beautiful tiers of their faces they kissed, softly and sweetly.  
  
It was only until they hadn't stopped kissing for ten minutes that the others became concerned. Trowa coughed slightly in attempt to get the two's attention, but that didn't work. Wufei sighed and shook his head in compliance, there wasn't anyway they could break the lip lock, or at least that's what he thought. Heero smirked indifferently and grabbed a music maker from nearby guest. He took it and walked up to Duo and Quatre, still smirking all the way. Gently he placed it to his lips and blew. The high shrill noise didn't even phase the two newlyweds. Heero was stunned to say the least.   
  
Finally Iria stepped forward, smiling.   
"Boys, boys, you just don't know how to deal with newlyweds." She clapped her hands together and smiled softly. She walked slowly up to them and tapped their shoulders softly and then leaned towards Duo's ear and whispered some unheard comment. The kiss broke immediately and Duo turned to her, grinning rather hentai like.  
"Honto ne?" Quatre turned to his husband and put an arm around his waist.  
"Hai, Duo-san. A lifetime supply!" Iria grinned as Duo greedily turned to his new husband.  
"Quat-koi, it's time for us to depart!" Duo smiled and took Quatre's hand to lead him out of the cathedral. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei just grinned as the two rushed out of the building. Everyone tossed rice on them as they made their way quickly to the limo and then to their honeymoon suite.   
  
They watched as the car disappeared down the road. Heero was curious.  
"Iria, what was it you said to Duo?" He looked over to her with a hint of envy. She simply smiled."I told him what the gift was from me and Quatre's other sisters."  
"And that would be...?" Heero could almost see the answer coming.  
"A life time supply of lube, of course." She practically beamed. Everyone else just face vaulted.  
  
Meanwhile... At the Honeymoon Suite...  
  
Quatre sat on the large four post black cloaked bed, swinging his legs back and forth, looking rather bored. Sitting kawiily with a pair of black silk boxers on he called to his beloved.  
"Well Duo, love, what shall we do now?" He looked up to the restroom where his koibito had been. Suddenly the door flew open and Duo walked out.  
"This." Duo pounced onto Quatre, a fresh tube of lube in hand.  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
[1] Quatre has 29 sisters, multiply that number by two and voila! 58!  
[2] From an argument I've had, I discovered that white is a sign of mourning for the Chinese.  
  
  
  



End file.
